marios_high_school_daysfandomcom-20200214-history
Queen Beryl
Queen Beryl, (??? - 1963), was an evil witch who sought control over different worlds. After a failed attempt to take over Earth's moon, Queen Beryl lived the rest of her life leading an empire in a dimension outside of Earth. History (Pre High School Days) Around a thousand years before the present-day, Queen Beryl sought to conquer all worlds in the Earth dimension, starting with Earth's moon, where the Moon Kingdom resided. Although she was close to successfully conquering Earth's moon, the Moon Kingdom's Queen Serenity used the Silver Crystal to send everyone who was in the moon to the future. Despite this, Beryl wasn't sent to the future, but rather to the Star Road dimension. After spending fifty years searching for answers, Beryl finally learned the truth from Palkia of how she ended up in the Star Road dimension rather than the future. Palkia revealed to Beryl that when Serenity used the Silver Crystal (which was a Dimension Key), it opened a path between the Earth dimension and the Star Road dimension, and that he brought Beryl to the Star Road dimension on the basis that he didn't want to wait a millennium to see Beryl do what she does. Although grateful to Palkia for his actions decades ago, Beryl quickly turned against him once he refused to take her back to the Earth dimension, attempting to battle him. However, Queen Beryl was no match for Palkia's power, retreating. As the centuries passed, Queen Beryl built a reputation in the Star Road dimension, conquering many worlds, forming an empire, as well as giving birth at some point to a son she named Thanos. And in that time, she was also desperately in search of the Dimension Key corresponding to the Star Road dimension in order to return to the Earth dimension and finish what she started. However, Beryl also got weaker with age, and was nearing death. In the year 1963, Beryl's son, Thanos, finally identified the Relic in Azarath as the Dimension Key of the Star Road dimension. Although happy to have finally learned what the Star Road's Dimension Key was, Beryl was disappointed that she wouldn't live to return to the Earth dimension. In her final moments, Queen Beryl transferred the power from her Infinity Staff to Thanos' right gauntlet, creating the all powerful Infinity Gauntlet for her son to use in battle. In addition to that, Beryl asked her son to kill Zordon, the Harbinger in charge of the Relic, and to use the Relic to go to the Earth dimension and conquer all worlds there and in the Star Road dimension, while also killing any surviving members of Queen Serenity's family. After Thanos assured to fulfill what his mother asked of him, Queen Beryl commented on how proud she was of her son before dying. Personality Appearance Queen Beryl has long, wavy red hair and orange eyes. She is always shown wearing a long, purple maxi dress, a golden choker with an indigo gem in the center, turquoise earrings, silver bracelets and a black forehead tiara. Trivia * * * * Category:Characters